


Peace

by GKingOfFez



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Afterlife, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GKingOfFez/pseuds/GKingOfFez
Summary: Thane finds the ocean. For the prompt "Thane + Peace".





	

The ocean is as peaceful and quiet as Thane had always hoped it would be.

He has no plans, no worries or doubts or pains; he simply stands at the shoreline and lets the cool water lap at his bare feet.  A deep breath, and the breeze travels down his nose, fresh and salty.

Both the sand and the ocean are endless- they both stretch on around him to kiss the distant horizon wherever he looks. This brings him no anxiety or fear; in fact he is comforted. There are no guns here, no wars or targets to kill. There is just wind, sea and sand.

He breathes again, as long and deep as he can, joyously revelling in the ease of it. He does not splutter at the mere action of it like in those final months. A content smile graces his lips.

Thane just closes his eyes, and lets the burden of living that had once eroded away his soul seep down his legs and into the calming, endless blue ocean. In death, every worry, ache and pain of the living body ceases to matter, and so he lets them go.

When he opens his eyes again, it is to look instinctively to his left. In the distance, a figure walks leisurely towards him, swathed in light and colour. He knows this to be Irikah in an instant, but feels absolutely no need to rush off. Whatever pace he walks, he knows they will meet each other at the middle point, both leaving lines of footsteps in the sand behind them.

For now, he bows his head in prayer. He thanks the goddess Kalahira for guiding him to the ocean, for finding him worthy of such a gift after all he had done. He thanks Commander Shepard for the same, and prays that both she and Kolyat will one day find themselves here, in this beautiful place.

He feels no pain. He is at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for drabble prompts on Tumblr and a friend requested Thane + Peace bc they were having Thane feels. Figured I'd post it here because I'd like to fill out my AO3 account a little more, seeing as I'm not really bringing anything over from FFN. :)


End file.
